Login Screen
The Login Screen is a screen where the player can choose to either play Club Penguin Rewritten, create a new account for the game or access Unlock Items Online. It can be accessed by clicking on "Play Now!" on the homepage. When there are no parties being held, it will cycle between a few scenes. However, when a party or event is taking place, most of the time the screen is updated to reflect what party or event is taking place. The What's New Blog was also accessible from this screen, but was removed when the layout was redesigned on July 9, 2019. History Layout February 12, 2017 - July 9, 2019 This layout was similar to the one used on original Club Penguin during the 2009 - 2011 era. The only differences being the logo change, and the removal of the 'Become a Member' button. Login Screen 2017.png July 9, 2019 - Present The layout was redesigned on July 9, 2019. It is similar in style to the one used in the original Club Penguin during the 2011 - 2015 era, with some differences. Additionally, images are now used instead of SWFs. Login Screen 2019.png Gallery Pre-Shutdown Have Fun Login.png Explore More Login.png Celebrate More Login.png Create More Login.png Play More Login.png April 26, 2018 - July 9, 2019 Games Login.png Mascots Login.png Ninja Login.png Party Login.png Play Login.png July 9, 2019 - Present Waddle Around Login.jpg Minigames Login.jpg EPF Login.jpg Parties 2017= Puffle Party 2017 Login Screen 1.png|Puffle Party 2017 #1 Puffle Party 2017 Login Screen 2.png|Puffle Party 2017 #2 ME2017 login screen.png|Mountain Expedition St. Patrick Day login screen.png|St. Patrick's Day Party 2017 April Fools Party 2017 login.png|April Fools' Party 2017 Earth Day Party 2017 Login.png|Earth Day Party 2017 #1 Earth Day 2017 Login 2.png|Earth Day Party 2017 #2 Medieval Party 2017 Login.png|Medieval Party 2017 Music Jam 2017 Login Screen.png|Music Jam 2017 Wilderness Expedition Login 1.png|Wilderness Expedition #1 Wilderness Expedition Login 2.png|Wilderness Expedition #2 FairLogInScreen.png|The Fair 2017 Halloween13.png|Halloween Party 2017 countdown Halloween2017startup.png|Halloween Party 2017 Herbscreen.png|Operation: Blackout Preview #1 EPFScreen.png|Operation: Blackout Preview #2 Operation.png|Operation: Blackout #1 Operation blackout.png|Operation: Blackout #1 with Herbert OB login3.PNG|Operation: Blackout #2 OB login 4.PNG|Operation: Blackout #2 with Herbert Coins for change login.PNG|Coins for Change 2017 Preview Coinsforchangeloginscreendec14.png|Coins for Change 2017 Christmas party login sneak peek.PNG|Christmas Party 2017 #1 Christmas party sneak peek login 2.PNG|Christmas Party 2017 #2 |-|2018= Winter Fiesta 2018 Login.png|Winter Fiesta 2018 #1 Winter Fiesta 18 Login 2.png|Winter Fiesta 2018 #2 1st Anniversary Party Login.png|1st Anniversary Party PPA Login.png|Penguin Play Awards 2018 Waddle On Party Login.png|Waddle On Party Puffle Party 2018 Login.png|Puffle Party 2018 Medieval Party 2018 Sneak Peek Login.png|Medieval Party 2018 101 Days of Fun Login Screen.png|101 Days of Fun Music Jam Login.png|Music Jam 2018 Preview Music Jam 2018 Login Screen 1.png|Music Jam 2018 #1 Music Jam 2018 Login Screen 2.png|Music Jam 2018 #2 Island Adventure Party Login Screen.png|Island Adventure Party: Rockhopper's Quest #1 Island Adventure Party Login Screen 2.png|Island Adventure Party: Rockhopper's Quest #2 Island Adventure Party Login Screen 3.png|Island Adventure Party: Rockhopper's Quest #3 Island Adventure Party Login Screen 4.png|Island Adventure Party: Rockhopper's Quest #4 Penguin Games Login.png|Penguin Games The Fair 2018 Sneak Peek Login.png|The Fair 2018 Halloween Party Preview Login.png|Halloween Party 2018 Preview Halloween Party 2018 Ghost Login.png|Halloween Party 2018 #1 Halloween Party 2018 Hunt Login.png|Halloween Party 2018 #2 Celebration of Fire Login.png|Celebration of Fire Advent Calendar Login Screen.png|Christmas Party 2018 #1 Christmas Party 2018 Login.png|Christmas Party 2018 #2 |-|2019= Dance-A-Thon Login Screen.png|Dance-A-Thon Winter Fiesta 2019 Login Screen.png|Winter Fiesta 2019 Pre Anniversary Login Screen.png|2nd Anniversary Party Underwater Expedition Login Screen.png|Underwater Expedition April Fools' Party 2019 Login.png|April Fools' Party 2019 Earth Day Party 2019 Login.png|Earth Day Party 2019 Puffle Party 2019 Login.png|Puffle Party 2019 #1 Puffle Party 2019 Login Grey.png|Puffle Party 2019 #2 Music Jam 2019 Login.png|Music Jam 2019 Island Adventure Party 2019 Pre Login.png|Island Adventure Party: Festival of Fruit Preview Festival of Fruit Login.png|Island Adventure Party: Festival of Fruit Medieval Party 2019 Pre Login.png|Medieval Party 2019 Preview #1 Medieval Party 2019 Pre Login 2.png|Medieval Party 2019 Preview #2 Medieval Party 2019 Login.png|Medieval Party 2019 Summer Luau Login Screen.jpg|Summer Luau 2019 The Fair 2019 Pre Login Screen.png|The Fair 2019 14th Anniversary Party Login Screen.png|Club Penguin 14th Anniversary Party Halloween Party 2019 Login Screen.png|Halloween Party 2019 Winter Party 2019 Login.jpg|Winter Party 2019 Holiday Party 2019 Login Screen.png|Holiday Party 2019 |-|2020= Festival of Lights Login Screen.png|Festival of Lights #1 Festival of Lights New Login Screen.png|Festival of Lights #2 3rd Anniversary Party Login Screen.jpg|3rd Anniversary Party Puffle Party 2020 Login Screen 1.png|Puffle Party 2020 #1 Puffle Party 2020 Login Screen 2.png|Puffle Party 2020 #2 Puffle Party 2020 Login Screen 3.png|Puffle Party 2020 #3 Other CPRIP Start Screen.png|Club Penguin Rewritten Improvement Project Cart Surfer login.png|Cart Surfer BRB Login.png|Updating/Maintenance Pufflescape Login Screen.png|Pufflescape SWF Category:Miscellaneous